Dethchains
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Metalocalypse: A collection of drabbles centered on a love chain of Pickles, Charles, Toki and Skwisgaar. Most can be read as single stories. #3 is up.
1. watching over you

-I do not own Metalocalypse or guitarstrings or DDR...I'm not that metal.

090909090900909090909090909090909090999999999909090909090909090

Charles couldn't even fathom that they could stand to be in Mordhaus together. The fact that the two guitarists were alive in the same room should have made the universe implode in upon itself.

But it didn't.

So he waited and watched to see exactly what it was that stopped it from doing so.

After all he didn't want Toki to get hurt.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090909090909090909090

Charles was slighly bemused to find them one morning, up early dissusing places that sold guitar strings.

In the end Toki ended up being called a ' Morronics dildo who knows nothinks about goods cords! '.

But the truth remained that they had began to become friends.

/ Maybe Skwisgaar wont kill him then. /

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

He watched them all progress in the band-therapy though a one-way chalk board.

/ Band-therapy? What bull-shit. And they were eating it up too. It was kind of sad to see(1.)-What the/

Skwisgaar and Toki were holding hands.

He cocked his head with a glare at the unknowing Skwisgaar. / Since when are they that close/

09090909090909090909090909090909090900909090909090090900909090909009090909090

/ Sure they were both play the guitar, but this is... /

The DDR set declared Toki the winner yet again, with confetti and a victory song.

" Ha! Is beated yous again! " Skwisgaar snorted indignently. " Yeah, well yous still a lady with ladys tompoons Toki! " " Is not! You takes it back you dumby-heads!! " " Is not a dumby-heads you dildo!! "

A drum-stick sailed past their faces soon joined by its mate.

Pickles voice boomed from the other side of the couch: " SHUT UP!!! " He had a totaly metal face that would have made kittys die on site.(2.) " I'M TRYING TO WATCH T.V.!!! "

Both Skiwsgaar and Toki glanced at each other then suddenly, jumped over the couch and started smacking Pickles with the coushins. " Don'ts be telling us whats to do!! " " Yeah! Minds yous own bez-wax Pickle!! "

Charles shighed and leaned into his high-back chair from across the room. / Hmm. How fickel. /

0900909009090909090909090090909090900909090900909009090090909090900909090900

Charles was up doing his midnight rounds. He couldn't help but make sure they were all in bed asleep, ever since Toki took to shooting at random in exspensive cars with that freak Dr. Rockzo.

/ What if Toki got hurt?! Or worse SHOT/ (3.)

Skwisgaar's door was open a crack.

" -n't knows... " " Aw, come ons Toki, stops beings such a lady! Yous wants to bes metal, right? " There was a pause. " This will makes me metal? "

/ Oh, great what durgs he trying to force down Toki's throught/ Charles peeped though the door.

They were siting criss-cross on the middle of the bed, facing eachother. The normal simi-haphazord rooms state seemed to have been cleaned recently.

" Yeah. Just dos it alreadys, yous such a lady! " Toki's head jerked. " Is NOT!! " " Then proves it. " The words were laced with a dare.

" F-fines! Is w-will!! " " Aw, Listens to Toki stutterings likes a schools-gi- " In a flash Toki had reached out, yanking Skwisgaar's blonde locks, making their faces...their LIPS colide.

Charles stood in a stunned silence. / ...No... /

Toki pulled back. " Is not a lady. " Skwisgaar sat stock-still for a momment before nodding.

" Now thats was metal. "

09090909090909090900909090909090909090900909009090909090

It would take a morron not to recognize a scorned woman. It takes an even bigger idot not to recognize a scorned Toki.

...meening all the other members of Deathkolk thought he was fine.

Charles sighed inwardly. / Not that Skwisgaar's ' woman problem ' is anything new, but all the candy eating Toki's been doing... /

He trudged to Toki's room (4.) and knocked on the door. " Come in? " The voice was mildly raspy. Charles let himself in.

The constantly tightly pressed sheets barely clung to the bed and the spic-n-span room was litterd with filth. Charles stood in the middle of it ackwardly.

The rooms owner himself was sitting on the bed eating from a mound of candy.

" Ah, hello Charlie! Wants some candies? " " No, thank you. "

" Hey, how comes yous never eats? Is yous a vampires Charlie? " " What?! NO! " " Oh. Well, yous see Is be havings this dreams where- "

Charles coughed to cover up his laugh.

" Is yous sick Charlie?! " " No. Listen I wanted to talk to you about Skwisgaar. " Toki rolled his eyes. " Likes what? The fact thats he's a totals dummy-heads? "

The CFO sighed. / If only to make you happy Toki... / " Actualy, he said he wants to see you. He says it's urgent. " With that, he turned on his heel and left stalking back to his office.

/ Of course it's a lie...but this will give them a chance to talk. /

09090909090900909090909090909090909009090909090900909090

It was clear that the two had made up, just as he had planed. (5.)

The desk in the cornner of the common-room was littered with papers. Charles sat in his high-back chair scratching angerly at the documents with his pen.

" Charlie? " He didn't even look up. " Yes Skwisgaar? " " Is is knowinks it was yous that Gots me and Toki backs togethers. "

A evil smirk spred across Charles' face, as he placed down his pen and stared at the guitarist. " I have no idea what you're talking about. " " Ch, whatevers... "

Skwisgaar shrugged briskly before leaving the room.

Chales sighed. / I got him back for you Toki. Just know if he ever makes you sad again, he'll wake up with with my arm in his cheast, squezing the very life out of his heart. I will watch over you forever. /

090909090090090909090090909090909090900990909090909090909090909

(1.)-the worlds greatest band acting like damned monkeys for banana-stickers.

(2.) The fact that he had just watched 1/2 of a three day long C.S.I. marathon helped alot.

(3.) If anyone would ask he'd say he'd started thinking of all the stray bulletes and the possibilities of being hit by one.

(4.) Just follow the trail of misalaneous candy.

(5.) Skwizgaar seemed to be sleeping-around less and Toki didn't eat as much candy.


	2. Life's a bitch

Life was a bitch, if anything Pickles the drummer knew this one thing to be true. 

He was siting in his comfy-chair, alone in his room. ...Well alone excepet for his good friend Mister liquor. The only way to make the horriable thoughts of what was happening in real life seem like a less brutal blow? Get smashed.

Charles ignored Pickles for Toki, who ignored Charles for Skwisgaar, who ignored Toki for anything with legs...including Pickles. Sure, Toki and Skwisgaar were ' together ', but that really didn't meen much when every drooling fan claimed to have bumbed the blonde at least four times, with most of them telling the truth. / No way life can be this fucked up man. It's sucks/

Pickles gave the bottle in his hand a lop-sided grin and started to chug it. As he continued drinking the world begain to blur and the meenings of life sneered at him like an unruely demon.

/ Fuck this shit man! This isn't the way things were ment to happen! I shouldn't give a damn about Charles. Bulltes, Candynose, and Tony should still be alive. Skwisgaar should be able to keep his dick in his pants. And most of all Dr. Rockzo should be shot. / He wasn't sure how the last one figured in, but he really wanted it to happen.

/ I just wish everything was better. / ...But nothing happend. No mystic fairy godmother waved her wand, No genie proclaimed ' your wish is my command '. Pickles growled at himself. / Yeah right ya douche-bag, this is the real fuckin' world. /

He glanced at the empty bottles collected at his ankles, his gaze slowly ebbing higher to his mantle, where a picture of the old happy Dethklok smiled.. / Yep, life's a bitch. /


	3. Midnight thoughts

It was midnight and raining. This immediately meant Toki couldn't sleep and the only way to fill the time was to think. So, that's what he did wrapped up in his covers with Deddy. The thoughts he was having were kind of disturbing…

He didn't deserve this. He was Toki Wartooth for gods sake! He could get anybody anytime. He shouldn't have to degrade himself by being with the unfaithful Swede. Especially after the way he had caught Skwisgaar flirting with Pickles.

Toki wasn't mad at Pickles for flirting back though. He knew that the man was confused and hurt because of Charles…Toki wasn't sure what about, but the looks Pickles gave the manager were definitely upset.

But that wasn't the point, the point was that Skwisgaar was an asshole. A big one. And nothing could ever change him.

But no matter how hard he tried he could never bring himself to leave Skwisgaar. He hated it. Being in love sucked.

Toki subconsciously cuddled with Deddy. Nobody would have guessed all the thing he was thinking with the innocent face he wore. But then again no one would have guessed he was a metal god either.


End file.
